List of divorcées
Here is a list of divorcées. * 1969–1976 — Victor Bennett & Patricia “Patty” Halliwell get divorced — Charmed * 1990–1991 — Dr. James Evan Wilson, M.D. & Dr. Samantha “Sam” Wilson (née Carr), M.D. get divorced — House * 1980–1995 — Lieutenant General Jonathan J. “Jack” O’Neill, USAF & Sara O’Neill get divorced — Stargate SG-1 * 1992–1995 — Supervisory Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS Major Case Response Team & Diane Gibbs get divorced — NCIS * 1980–1997 — Hank Summers & Joyce Summers get divorced — Buffy the Vampire Slayer * 1993–1998 — Richard Edgar “Rick” Castle, PI, B.A., NYPD Homicide & Meredith Lee Harper-Castle get divorced — Castle * 1985–August 14, 1998 — Jaffa Master Teal’c & Drey’auc get divorced — Stargate SG-1 * 1995–September 1998 — Angelo Sorrento & Regina Lourdes Vasquez get divorced — Switched at Birth * 1998–1999 — Supervisory Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS Major Case Response Team & Rebecca Gibbs (née Chase) get divorced — NCIS * 1990–November 16, 1999 — Allen Francis Doyle & Harriet “Harry” Doyle get divorced — Angel * 2000–2001 — Supervisory Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS Major Case Response Team & Stephanie Brownyn Gibbs (née Flynn) get divorced — NCIS * 1981–February 15, 2002 — Dr. Brock Enroll Hart, D.D.S. & Reba Nell Hart (née McKinley) get divorced — Reba * March 14, 2002–September 22, 2002 — Cole Turner/'Belthazor'/the Source of All Evil & Phoebe Halliwell get divorced — Charmed * 1968–2003 — Jay Francis Pritchett & Delia “DeDe” Pritchett (née Williams) get divorced — Modern Family * 2001–2004 — Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, USAF & Special Agent Nancy Sheppard, DHS get divorced — Stargate Atlantis * 1996–2006 — Nathan “Nate” Ford & Dr. Margaret “Maggie” Ford (née Collins), Ph.D. get divorced — Leverage * 1995–2006 — Javier Hectoro Delgado & Gloria Marie Delgado (née Ramirez) get divorced — Modern Family * 2004–March 7, 2006 — Dr. James Evan Wilson, M.D. & Julie Wilson get divorced — House * March 15, 2007–October 11, 2007 — Alexander Joseph “Lex” Luthor, CEO, B.Sc. & Lana Luthor (née Lang) 'get divorced — ''Smallville * 2007–2008 — '''Richard Edgar “Rick” Castle, PI, B.A., NYPD Homicide & Gina Cowell-Castle get divorced — Castle * 1985–2008 — Captain Quentin Larry Lance, SCPD & Professor Dinah Lance (née Drake) get divorced — Arrow * 2007–2008 — Dr. Andrew Garner, Ph.D. & Agent Melinda Qiaolian May, SHIELD get divorced — Agents of SHIELD * 1997–September 3, 2008 — Grayson Barasa & Angela Pearly-Gates Montenegro get divorced — Bones * 2001–2009 — Detective Sergeant Daniel “Danny” Williams, HPD & Rachel Edwards get divorced — Hawaii Five-0 * 2009–2010 — Joseph Paul “Joe” Longo, M.B.A. & Tiffany Longo get divorced — Melissa & Joey * May 11, 2009–April 12, 2010 — Dr. Robert Chase, M.D. & Dr. Allison Cameron, M.D. get divorced — House * April 12, 2010–January 18, 2011 — Kyle Thomas & Catherine “Cate” Cassidy-Thomas get divorced — Life Unexpected * 2011–May 8, 2013 — Walter Steele, M.B.A. & Moira Queen-Steele (née Dearden) get divorced — Arrow * August 19, 2013–March 17, 2014 — Tobias Christopher “Toby” Kennish & Nikki Papagus-Kennish get divorced — Switched at Birth * December 15, 2013–March 23, 2014 — Daniel Edward Grayson & Emily Rebecca Grayson (née Thorne)/'Amanda Clarke' get divorced — Revenge * 1999–May 12, 2014 — Rogan O’Leary & Captain Katherine Houghton “Kate” Beckett, NYPD Homicide get divorced — Castle * 2013–January 5, 2016 — Jake Malloy, J.D., NSA & Special Agent Eleanor “Ellie” Bishop, NCIS Major Case Response Team get divorced — NCIS * 2010–November 7, 2016 — Walter Patrick O’Brien & Happy Quinn get divorced — Scorpion * September 17, 1997–September 19, 1997 — Lieutenant General Jonathan J. “Jack” O’Neill, USAF & Kynthia of Argos’s marriage is annulled — Stargate SG-1 * October 1, 2002–October 1, 2002 — Alexander Joseph “Lex” Luthor, CEO, B.Sc. & Desirée Luthor (née Atkins)’s marriage is annulled — Smallville * May 20, 2003–October 8, 2003 — Alexander Joseph “Lex” Luthor, CEO, B.Sc. & Dr. Helen Bryce’s marriage is annulled — Smallville * January 26, 2005–February 2, 2005 — Clark Kent/'Kal-El'/the (Red-Blue) Blur/'Superman' & Alicia Baker’s marriage is annulled — Smallville * October 23, 2005–October 30, 2005 — Dex Lawson & Phoebe Halliwell’s marriage is annulled — Charmed * November 21, 2010–November 21, 2013 — Zack Johnson & Penny’s marriage is annulled — The Big Bang Theory * May 6, 2015–February 10, 2016 — Oliver Jonas Queen/'Al Sah-him' & Nyssa al Ghul’s marriage is annulled — Arrow * 1980–1995 — Brigadier General Jonathan J. “Jack” O’Neill, USAF & Sara O’Neill get divorced — Stargate SG-1 – “There but for the Grace of God” * 1980–1995 — Colonel Jonathan J. “Jack” O’Neill, USAF & Sara O’Neill get divorced — Stargate SG-1 – “Point of View” * 1980–1995 — Jonathan J. “Jack” O’Neill, Col., USAF (Ret.) & Sara O’Neill get divorced — Stargate SG-1 – “Möbius”, Stargate SG-1 – Möbius Squared * February 22, 2001–May 17, 2001 — Leonardo Christopher “Leo” Wyatt & Piper Halliwell-Wyatt get divorced — Charmed – “Centennial Charmed” * February 22, 2001–2008 — Leonardo Christopher “Leo” Wyatt & Piper Halliwell-Wyatt get divorced — Charmed – “Morality Bites” * 1980–1995 — Major General Jonathan James “Jack” O’Neill, USAF & Sara O’Neill get divorced — “The Men from the Gate”, “Aliens in the City” * 1980–1995 — Brigadier General Jonathan J. “Jack” O’Neill, USAF & Sara O’Neill get divorced — “Stargate: SVU” * 1980–1995 — Lieutenant General Jonathan J. “Jack” O’Neill, USAF & Sara O’Neill get divorced — “Reclaiming Her Life” * February 15, 1995–1997 — Lord Zedd & Rita Repulsa get divorced — “Personality Conflicts” * 1980–1997 — Hank Summers & Joyce Summers (née Smith) get divorced — “My Daughter…the What?” * March 14, 2002–September 22, 2002 — Assistant United States Attorney Cole Turner, USAO/'Belthazor' & Phoebe Halliwell get divorced — “A Willow in Thorns” * 2005–2005 — Buffy Anne Summers, the Vampire Slayer gets divorced from her husband — “Prophecies? We Don’t Need No Stinking Prophecies!” * April 29, 2005–February 26, 2007 — Captain Harmon “Harm” Rabb, Jr., JAGC, USN & Colonel Sarah “Mac” MacKenzie-Rabb, JAGC, USMC get divorced — “Storm Clouds Ahead” * 2000–2020 — Harry James Potter, Mst. Ar., DMLE (Ret.) & Ginevera Molly “Ginny” Potter (née Weasley) get divorced — “Potter’s Palace of Pleasure” * 2000–2020 — Harry James Potter, Mst. Ar., DMLE (Ret.) & Ginevera Molly “Ginny” Potter (née Weasley) get divorced — “Payment Plan” Category:Divorced characters